


Amortentia

by SpicyTomatoSauce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTomatoSauce/pseuds/SpicyTomatoSauce
Summary: "At least Seamus didn't explode you amortentia!""Dean...I haven't been anywhere near it."
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is based off of a video by @mariuslee on Tiktok. It was a really cute POV so I recommend you go check him out!

Harry sighed. “We’re going to fail this!” he muttered. Dean shook his head.

“At least Seamus didn’t explode your amortentia!” he answered, sending his friend an accusatory look. Seamus frowned.

“Dean…I haven’t been anywhere near our amortentia. You’re the one who’s been putting the ingredients in. You must have made a mistake.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one who usually explodes things in Potions. Just smell it, would you? You’ll see.”

“Hang on-” Seamus reached over and sniffed the amortentia. “It doesn’t smell like I exploded it,” he said, shaking his head. “It smells like…I dunno. Paper and ink and…” He paused and looked back up at Dean.

Dean the artist.

His friend raised an eyebrow. “And what?”

Seamus shook his head. “Nothing. Point is, it doesn't smell like I exploded it.”

“Yes it does! It smells just like you do--” He shut his mouth quickly and looked at Seamus. “…oh.”

“What?” Harry asked, looking up from his notes at the two boys. “Seriously, what? Did Seamus do something?”

“No,” Dean answered finally, looking back to their cauldron. “No, he didn’t. I must’ve made a mistake somewhere.” He cleared his throat and pretended to busy himself with looking at their notes.

Harry frowned. “What?” he asked in frustration. “Am I missing something?”

“Don’t worry about it, Harry,” Ron answered from beside him. “Help me figure out what the hell these instructions mean and don’t worry about whatever’s going on between those two lovebirds.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “We aren’t--”

“Oh, please.” Ron gave them both a pointed look. “Do us all a favor and just accept it, would you? Let the rest of us work in peace, at least.”

Dean and Seamus exchanged a glance before Seamus went bright red and ducked away.

They never directly acknowledged the amortentia after that.

At least, not for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments fuel my soul!


End file.
